Joker's Interrogation
by Sir Snuffy
Summary: The Joker has been captured, the people of Gotham think it's over. But Joker has different plans... Interrogation Scene from The Dark Knight film written from Batman's Point of view.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of this. I only intend to write this scene out from Batman's point of view for the purpose of entertainment._

**Summary: **The Joker has been captured, the people of Gotham think it's over. But Joker has different plans... Interrogation Scene from The Dark Knight film written from Batman's Point of view.

**A/N: **_I had fun writing this, it was my favorite scene from the film_. _Enjoy :D_

**Interrogation Scene Batman POV**

The heavy doors screeched open slowly. Commisioner Gordon looked exhausted; more tense than usual, probably from the chaos which Gotham was in, what he had just found out and that there was an insane individual across the room from him in clown make up, which made a terrifying sight. The only reassurance of safety he had was that I was there, in the shadows, right behind the crazed individual and that I was going to be interrogating him more... thoroughly.

"Evening, _Commisioner_." the Joker started conversationally, dragging out the last word. His voice was silky, containing a hint of boredom but anticipation at the same time.

Gordon walked up to the table and sat down accross from him. He wiped some dirt that seemingly only he could see off the table and looked at the Joker straight in the eyes, folding his hands in front of him.

He sighed, "Harvey Dent never made it home."

"Of course not." the Joker replied simply. Sounding like he expected it.

Gordon asked back, "What have you done with him?" He looked at Joker with narrowed eyes.

Joker stilled. "Me?" he sounded offended. He looked around the room and then back at Gordon. "I was right here." he showed him his handcuffs for emphasis. To me it really looked childish, he was probably enjoying this as well.

"Who did you leave with him? Hmm." The Joker pointed an accusing finger at Gordon. "_Your _people?" He shook his head slightly in mock remorse. "Assuming of course they are still _your_ people, and not, maroni's?" A brief silence accompanied them after that statement.

"Does it depress you commissioner," Joker started silkily, "to know, how alone you really are?" I saw the strain around the commissioners eyes at that moment behind his glasses.

Joker continued, "Does it make you feel, responsible, for Harvey Dent's current... predicament?"

"Where is he?" Gordon asked, cutting off the Joker. He was tired of his games.

"What's the time?" Joker asked just as quickly.

Gordon looked confused. "What difference does that make?"

"Well... depending on the time he may be in one spot or several." he replied, his tone mocking, like he was explaining something obvious to a small child.

Gordon's eyes flashed and he looked at him briefly contemplating on what he should do, he then fished out something from his pocket. "If we're going to play games," he pulled out a key and unlocked Joker's cuffs. This was my signal to get ready. "I'm going to need a cup of coffee." rolling up the handcuffs, he got up and proceeded to the door

"Ah, the good cop bad cop routine?" Joker tssk loudly across the room, amusement dripping from his words.

Gordon turned around as the door beeped and opened; he shook his head. "Not exactly." And he stepped out, the heavy door shutting behind him.

The dark room was silent. Then the lights came on and I instantly slammed the Joker's head on the table in front of him.

He looked a bit disoriented, his clown makeup smudged on his forehead as he put one hand to his head. "Uh, never start with the head the victim gets all fuzzy. He can't feel the next-"

I punched the hand Joker had on the table, hard.

An uncomfortable expression flashed across his face for a moment, "See?" he licked his lips and looked at me with half lidded eyes.

I sat down and gazed at him guardedly. Knowing how unpredictable he was. "You wanted me. Here I am."

He sat straighter and puckered his lips. "I wanted to see what you'd do, and you didn't disappoint. You let 5 people die." He raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Then, you let Dent take your place. Even for a guy like me that's cold."

"Where's Dent?" I asked, already irritated with his games.

He ignored the question and continued, "Those mob fools want you gone so that they can get back to the way things were." He wiggled his fingers. "But I know the truth, there's no going back." he shook his head and nodded at me. "You've changed things, forever."

I was puzzled, what he just said just didn't fit. I asked him another question. "Then why do you want to kill me?"

Out of all the things I expected, that wasn't it, even though it should have.

He laughed, hysterically. To the point of near tears. It was maniacal, insane laughter. The kind of sick laughter that psychopaths made when they found something that was sick very funny. He looked very amused.

"I - I don't want to kill you." he gasped in his laughter as he twisted his head to the side. His expression conveyed that he found my question very stupid. "What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off Mob dealers? No, no, no." he looked around as he sat back in his chair. He then turned to me and gestured to himself. "No, you - you complete me!"

I was taken aback. He just insinuated we were similar and implied we had some sort of connection. I began to lose my temper, he was a mass murderer and I'm not. We are nothing alike. "You're garbage who kills for money." The words escape my lips I catch them.

Joker scowls and points at the one way mirror to the left of us, where Gordon and his crew were standing behind, listening. He raised his voice and I could hear, for the first time, the malice behind them, "Don't talk like one of them, you're not." His tone became slightly softer but still forceful. "Even If you'd like to be. To them," He waved his hand in the general direction of Gordon. "you're just a freak. Like me. They need you now, but when they don't, they'll cast you out." He looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "Like a leper."

He leaned forward, "You see their morals; their code: it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble." He made a dropping motion and narrowed his eyes. "They're only as good as the world allows them to be. Look, I'll show you, when the chips are down, these err, these 'civilised' people." He looked at the mirror with a barely concealed sneer. "They'll eat each other." he looked at me briefly, his gaze calculating.

"You see I'm not a monster." he leaned back in his chair before slapping his hands down on his thighs and leaning forward again. "I'm just ahead of the curve."

He'd just finished the last syllable when I grabbed him by the collar and manhandled him across the table. "Where's Dent?" I took too long with him and my patience was wearing thin. My hands were around his neck, threatening to stop his airflow. His words still ringing in my ears.

He pretended to look bemused. "You have all these rules and you think they'll save you." I quickly pulled him across the room and slammed him against the wall with my forearm pinned against his neck, trapping him in place.

"I only have one rule." Never kill.

He grinned, his scar and makeup were in a disarray magnifying his insane look. "And that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth."

"Which is?"

"That the only sensible way to live in this world is without rules," He had a smile on his face and then imitated my voice which made me even more angrier, the fool is obviously mocking me even though he is pinned against the wall and knows this can turn very painful for him at any moment. "And tonight you're going to break your one rule."

"I'm considering it." I ground out between my teeth. The lame threat didn't affect him at all.

His grin became full blown once again. "There's only a few minutes left so you're going to have to play my little game if you want to save one of _them_." he looked very smug, which unnerved me greatly even if my face didn't show it.

_Them._ This brought alarm bells ringing in my head. "Them?" I breathed out. There was a sinking suspicion in my gut which was quickly turning to dread.

His self-satisfied grin answered my question before he even answered. "You know, for a while there I really thought you was Dent. The way you threw yourself after her..." he chuckled.

I saw red. Grabbing the bastard I slammed him with all my strength on the table denting the metal underneath. Spinning around I quickly grabbed a chair and stuck it underneath the door handle blocking entry, his sick laughter was still ringing about the place. "Look at you go!" he gasped out. I could hear Gordon trying to open the door to no success. He was screming at me to open the door. I turned and looked at Joker who was standing up and cracking his back.

"Does Harvey know about you and his little bunny?" he asked mockingly which just served to fuel my rage. I grabbed his head and smashed it against the glass which cracked as his head connected with it.

He fell to the ground ungracefully. "WHERE ARE THEY!" I shouted at him. My sole mission was to save Rachel now and I would do anything to accomplish it.

He turned around and faced me, amusement in his eyes. "Killing is making a choice." He was cut off by my fist which connected to his face sending him tumbling on the floor again.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" I repeated, fury which I never experienced before traveled through my veins, making me start to lose all rational thought.

He picked himself up again. "You choose one life or the other." The sound of my punch echoed in the room. "Your friend, the district attorney, or his blushing-bride-to-be." he started laughing again as my fist connected with his face. He layed there on the floor laughing his ass off. His insane guffaw was making the temptation of killing him more enticing.

He looked at me again and chortled. "You have nothing. Nothing to threaten me with. Nothing to do with all your strength." he gasped out between laughing fits. I pulled him up again intending to punch him again when he quickly said, "I'll tell you where they are, both of them. And that's the point, you have to choose." he licked his lips. I was listening intently. "He's at 250 52nd street, and... she's at Avenue X, at Cicero." I threw him down on the cold floor and ran to unblock the door.

Gordon met me outside. "Which one you're going after?" he walked by me as I headed for my Batpod.

"Rachel." I said, my voice still full of supressed fury. He nodded and took off a different direction, barking out orders. I quickly hopped on the bike and turned on the engine; I was gone before they even got to their own cars.

**A/N: **_Like it? Tell me by reviewing it. Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
